The Wonders of Gym Class
by Etheara
Summary: It seems that even male teenagers cannot control their hormones...or their noses? OxI


A/N: I did this because I felt like it.

Disclaimer: I own a Bleach t-shirt ($19.99) and the liquid, does that count?

Kubo Tite's Lawyers: No

-

-

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-sigh- To be a hormonal male teenager in Japan's high schools…_

Ichigo hates gym class. However, the reason has nothing to do with the girls' gym uniforms. Perhaps.

Maybe.

It had nothing to do with how the girls' red bloomers are tightly snug on the very low part of their….abdomens?

No, he doesn't hate gym class.

Keigo chose the perfect moment to make a lascivious comment about how tight the tank-top is on Orihime.

Keigo was sent to the nurse's office. But, Ichigo never denied how true Keigo's comment was.

No. He hates gym class. He has to. It's not part of his _character_. He's the guy who's tough-but-with-a-soft-side-he-secretly-hides! But he can't fight his hormones.

He glanced at Orihime doing her stretches.

Must…restrain….raging….hormones. Look away! Don't look, don't look!

_Her long slender legs……_

Don't look!

_The round curve of her bottom…_

Carve out your eyes!

_The way her breasts-_

Snap out of it, boy!

With all his will, Ichigo forced his unwilling eyes to close. If he kept his eyes closed, he would be able to conclude that Orihime's tank-top is very snug around her……no.

He is not a pervert, he is not a pervert…..not a pervert…not….a…..pervert!

"Ichigo, watch out!" Huh? That was Tatsuki's voice. He opened his eyes. Too late.

Wham!! The ball had hit him right where the sun don't shine. Ichigo 'oomphed!' and doubled over in pain.

"Gomen-nasai, Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime has such a sweet voice.

"Sorry, Ichigo!" Tatsuki's voice was mocking and shaking from laughter. Bitch. It was probably her that kicked the ball.

After his slight daze from the pain, he sat up and looked in the direction from where the ball was thrown and shot a glare at Tatsuki, who innocently grinned at him. He then saw Orihime running towards him, a look of concern on her face and his eyes traitorously went lower and ….OH GOD!!

Bounce…bounce….bounce….bounce…..

Damn it! Why does Orihime's tank-top have to be so tight!! Doesn't she know that her breasts are so…..so….soft?! And they smell nice?! Wait, why do they seem bigger?

It took him several seconds to realize that Orihime had launched herself on him and was hugging him (more specifically, his head) against her chest crying "Kurosaki-kun! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! Are you all right?! Are you hurt?!"

Ichigo just stayed silent, reveling in the soft scent (_and breasts!_) of Orihime.

_Ahhh, she's so warm…_

Traitorous conscience.

At the lack of response from him, Orihime shook him and saw a thin flow of red liquid go down from his nose.

"Tatsuki-chan, Kurosaki-kun is hurt! He's bleeding!"

Tatsuki was, indeed, no idiot. She knew sooner or later, Ichigo would have to face the fact that he was attracted to Orihime.

Tatsuki grinned evilly. "Then we have to clean him up!"

And she turned on the hose (she had sneaked towards it when Orihime was 'distracting' Ichigo) at full blast. That certainly got a response.

"Oi, Tatsuki, what the hell is wrong with you?!" Ichigo, drenched, shook his spiky- haired head, spraying Orihime with more water. The blood was gone.

"Kurosaki-kun's alright! I'm glad. I thought some of your brain cells were fighting the little aliens that snuck into your brain and were trying to take over your body!" Despite her silliness, Ichigo discovered that he could never get angry at Orihime. His scowl softened as he looked at her. Not when she was kneeling with her legs slightly spread apart and her arms in between…..

…_her large, wide eyes displaying innocence…_

Almost like a doe's…

_Her luscious lips forming a small 'o'…_

Sweat was forming on his brow.

_And wet…_

Ichigo realized that water and a white tank top equals….oh, Kami…..

….And that's how Kurosaki Ichigo was sent to the hospital for a blood transfusion.

Gym class is now, without a doubt, his favorite class.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

A/N: Admit it it! At least one of you reading this is a pervert or is secretly a closet pervert!!!

I know I am. -grins lecherously-

So, how about a review?

Please?

-

-

_-_


End file.
